


The Pounding on the Wall

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boy x boy, Disrupted Meeting, Fighting Amongst Members, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Role Playing, Xemnas gets mad, Yaoi, male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting is called to order, but Xigbar and Demyx slip away to do what exactly? The noise tells it all, while the Organization is trying to have their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pounding on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine!!
> 
> Author’s Note: I brought this one back too because it was short and had a cute sense of humor. I changed the character to “Demyx” for this new edit and just fixed errors. Hope you all enjoy this revision!!

**The Pounding on the Wall**

“The Superior has called for a meeting,” Saix spoke suddenly, eyeing all in the Grey Room, “I expect everyone to be there.” His piercing gaze landed on two delinquents who had a tendency to vanish during these times: Axel and Roxas. The last time they had a meeting the boys slipped away to go to Twilight Town and play hookey. Roxas bluntly blamed Axel for their disappearance because the redhead claimed it would be boring. And said male made no attempt to deny it either.

So the others headed for the room one by one. The sitar player stood and was about ready to leave himself, when a pair of arms snaked around him and pulled him back. It was the Freeshooter, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder sweetly. Demyx giggled in his embrace, bringing a hand back to caress him. Just then he whispered something very naughty into his ear. Demyx instantly understood and smiled, the two vanishing down the hallway.

The others noticed and were all aware of what they were going to go do.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged, “Nah, let them be.”

**_*The Meeting*_ **

One by one, each member appeared in their seats: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, and even Axel, who wished he could leave! Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas too, but no Xigbar and no Demyx.

Xemnas scanned over his Organization, curious to where these two could have gone, but knowing Xigbar for as long as he did, he figured it really didn’t matter. So he began the meeting, “I apologize for the short notice, but this matter is important. My comrades, let us rejoice that kingdom hearts is…” ***** ** _thump thump thump*_  **Xemnas abruptly stopped and looked around, unsure of the sound. The others were also aware of the noise and but didn’t bother to pay attention to it; they already knew who was causing it.

When the noise came to cease they lost interest. **_“_ ** What did you say, Superior?” Zexion asked, legs crossed and head resting on his closed fist.  **** _  
  
_ The male cleared his throat and spoke again, **_“_ ** I was saying that, the hearts we collected have now been...” **_*thump thump thump*_ ** The pounding returned and began to echo through the room. “Alright, _what the hell_ is that noise?” the Superior asked, his speech out of character.

The other members finally acknowledged the thumping with a sigh, listening intently before it came to a stop. “It’s probably _THOSE_ two again...” Axel groaned tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair, he shuddered to the thought of them mingled together. “Ya just _had_ to put Xigbar’s room next to the meeting room, right?”

Vexen responded to his statement, shaking his head with the same groan, “Back then, he didn’t have anyone to screw.”

**_*thump thump thump*_ **

The Superior pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Is this why they disappeared from the meeting? To have sex!!” The others nodded in agreement. “Come on Superior, we’ve all heard them go at it, time and time again,” Larxene said, “Didn’t you hear them last night! Demyx and his damn girly voice can reach volumes.”

**_*thump thump “_ ** _Ugh Xigbar...harder...harder!!”_ **_thump*_ **

“Their constant sex is ridiculous,” Marluxia pitched in annoyance, leaning back in his chair, “must they do this every time?”

“At least they're not role-playing,” Roxas added, trying to not recall all the numerous times the walls rattled and spoke to him, “have you heard them!?”

Luxord spoke up this time, scoffing, “Who _hasn’t_ heard them? Why, I remember one time, they were playing pirates.” The man adjusted himself in his chair before surprising the audience by mimicking what he heard, “ _Oh Captain Xigbar! Come rock my ship!”_

The others looked at him disgusted as they too remember that _long_ night. “That one wasn’t so bad,” Axel said back, waving his hand, “Did you hear their one for Christmas? ‘ _What’s my present this year, Santa? Do I get a spankin’ for being such a naughty girl!’”_ The fire-wielder pretended to barf. He wasn’t sure what freaked him out more, Xigbar in the santa costume over Demyx referring to himself as a girl.

The Luna Diviner recomposed himself from that memory, the sounds drifting in his head. He did his best to tune them out before turning to Xemnas, “What shall we do, Superior?”

Said male rubbed his temples now, “I don’t know. Let them continue till they stop?” You’d think he had better command over his Organization, but he truly had no idea what to do. He couldn’t order them to stop having sex, could he?

The only female whinned to his answer, “That could take forever! I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t wanna hear that little twink moan because he thinks Xigbar is a good lover. Old bastard probably breaks a hip every time.”

_“~ AH HELL NO!! HEY!!~”_

The members listened carefully and heard the sound of a crash like someone tripped over something. “ _~Oh shit!~”_

***** **_thump thump thump*_ **

It was the Graceful Assassin’s voice that broke the silence, “Someone needs to say something to them! We’ve all had enough.” And thanks to his outburst, the others voiced their opinions and an argument began...

***** **_**Xigbar’s** Room*_ **

“Way to blow it, Xiggy!” Demyx whispered to him. The pirate got off the floor and brushed off his coat, “ _Well excuse me._ I know damn well I’m a good lover!” Number IX simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders and continued to pound the wall.

**_*thump thump “_** _X_ _IGBAR!! XIGBAR!!”_ **_thump*_ **

He put his ear to the wall and listened to the others bicker back in forth, “You gotta come listen to them!” Xigbar joined his partner in crime just like he asked.

“ _Do you remember that one night? When they were pretending to be Peter Pan and Wendy!?_ **_*clears throat*_ ** _Oh Peter Pan take me to the skies!!”_

The water-wielder pouted to the high-pitched imitation, thinking it was over exaggerated,  “I don’t sound like that, do I?”

Number II chuckled and answered honestly, “Yes you do, but it’s fucking hot.” He winked at Demyx and it brought color to his face, laughing even more before he pounded on the wall.

**_*thump thump “_** _OH GOD DEMYX !! MOAN MY NAME AGAIN!!”_ **_thump*_ **

Demyx laughed and joined him again at the wall, obeying his command.

**_*thump thump “_** _XIGGY!! OH BABY!! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!”_ **_thump*_ **

_“We can hear you, ya know!”_ Zexion yelled _, “like that did any good...”_

Demyx and Xigbar laughed their heads off; if number VI was getting upset, then they must’ve been doing a really good job! It was just so funny to them. The sitar player grabbed his side and held onto the wall for support, “Where did you come up with an idea like this!”

“I ahahahahaha~ don’t know,” Xigbar laughed and squatted over, “I just thought ahahahahaha~ it’d be funny.” Demyx wiped his teal eyes as he finished his laughter, “We should probably get to the meeting before they really strangle us.” He turned to leave, but was pulled back and tossed on the bed.

“No one said we were done,” the Freeshooter smiled, climbing on top of him and grabbing a fistful of blond hair. “Xiggy...” the Melodious Nocturne moaned out, wrapping arms around his neck. “See that's what I want to hear,” Xigbar said, leaning down, “but louder...” He planted a hot kiss on his lover’s lips to signal that their fun was about to begin.

**_*The Meeting*_ **

After a short while, the noises from the neighboring room stopped and the members listened very carefully to ensure that their little fun was over.

“Maybe they stopped,” Lexaeus said, glancing to his comrades.

“As if,” Xaldin mocked, sure his best friend was up to something like always.

The Superior lifted his head and sighed, relieved their endless game had ceased, “Well if that matter has been settled, I’d like to bring up what I called this meeting for in the first place. With all the hearts number XIII has collected. Kingdom hearts has....”

**_*thump thump “_** _XIGBAR!! DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP!”_ **_thump*_ **

In unison all remaining twelve members released irritated, infuriating groans, and started another argument, voices getting higher over one another.

At this point, Xemnas had, had enough, “That's it!! Meeting is adjourned!!”


End file.
